1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in imaging element and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-191864 describes a lens block attached to one side of a substrate and an imaging element mounted on the other side of the substrate. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-60288 describes an imaging element and a lens block mounted on one side of a substrate. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. H11-191864 and 2007-60288 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in this application.